Turtle Cannon Competition III
Turtle Cannon Competition III is episode thirty-nine of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis Second Squad leaves Big Green feeling ashamed after being mocked at an awards ceremony, unwilling to remain where no one appreciates them. Meanwhile, High Roller thinks Chameleon Queen ate his lollipops and he orders her to leave too. Plot It starts with an award ceremony at Big Green. Second Squad becomes annoyed that they were not even nominated for the "best fighting ability" award, but Golden Eye Husky suggests it might be a mistake, which he feels is certain when Second Squad gets chosen as the winners. However, it turns out there was a mistake - Commander ApeTrully actually meant to say "First Squad" as the winners of the award. Apetrully then mocks Second Squad, saying they could not have won as they were not nominated. Second Squad furiously leave Big Green, vowing never to come back. Meanwhile, over in East Citadel, High Roller discovers all his beloved lollipops are missing. He asks the Zebra Brothers what happened, who claim that Chameleon Queen must have eaten them all, as she is "the only one big enough to eat them all". High Roller and the Zebras ask Chameleon Queen if she has eaten the lollipops, but she claims she has not. The Zebras, however, accuse her of lying, and High Roller banishes Chameleon Queen from East Citadel, and she gets very upset. Second Squad are walking through the woods, when the ground starts to rumble. Suddenly they see the source, Chameleon Queen. Second Squad prepare to fight, and Alpha Girl yells that no one messes with second Squad. She jumps at Chameleon Queen with her spiked club, and Chameleon Queen, still upset about what's happened and also not wanting to get hurt, cries, and a tear falls from her eye. Alpha Girl notices, gasps and freezes in mid-air and drops to the ground. She looks at the puddle the tear has made and then softens and enquires what is wrong. Chameleon Queen then shows them a video on her giant side screen of High Roller banishing her. Alpha Girl then tells her not to cry, and says no one cares about them either. Then Golden Eye Husky, Hurricane Lee, Archer Lee and Kowloon stand on top of each other and Alpha Girl gets on top and hugs Chameleon Queen, saying that they will join forces against Big Green. Outside Big Green, Second Squad are riding on top of Chameleon Queen. They shout for First Squad to come out and race them, and Kowloon sneeringly adds "unless you're scared!" Meanwhile, back at East Citadel, a snoozing High Roller smells something nice, and floats up from his throne, following the smell. Back outside Big Green, First Squad and Apetrully ride up to Second Squad and Chameleon Queen. Apetrully says that Second Squad are being quite silly, but then Chameleon Queen swallows Apetrully, and Second Squad claim they will only let him go if First Squad beat them in a race inside Chameleon Queen. Chameleon Queen then opens her mouth and five chameleons come out for Second Squad to ride. First Squad follow on their turtles. Inside Chameleon Queen, Second Squad win the first race when Chameleon Queen eats a swarm of insects, which distract First Squad but which the chameleons Second Squad are riding simply eat. First Squad win the second race when Chameleon Queen drinks from a lake, because First Squad's turtles just carry on underwater. Back in East Citadel, High Roller discovers that the Zebras have stolen and are eating all the lollipops themselves, and blamed it on Chameleon Queen. High Roller is furious and sets out to find Chameleon Queen. Back to the third race, Chameleon Queen eats lots of rocks after she hullucinates and belives they are lollipops. Apetrully is nearly hit, and First Squad abandon the race to save him, allowing Second Squad the opportunity to cross the finish line first. Apetrully still declares First Squad the winner, as he points out that they cared more for his safety than for the race. Outside, High Roller explains that the zebras lied to him, but Chameleon Queen refuses to come back. Apetrully tries to get Chameleon Queen to join Big Green, but High Roller tempts her back to his side by offering her a gigantic lollipop, and Chameleon Queen, High Roller and the zebras go back to East Citadel. Meanwhile, Second Squad, determined to imitate First Squad, refuse to leave ApeTrully's side, despite his protesting. Trivia *First time ApeTrully was mean, though he may not have realised he had been, as he thought Second Squad were "being quite silly". *Jumpy somewhat shows his connection to insects again when Chameleon Queen ate the flies addressing them as "Bad insect friends." Gallery Chameleonqueen1.jpg|Chameleon Queen! Alphahuh.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking suprised Alphachameleon.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah showing her softer side Secondsquad3.jpg|Second Squad on Chameleon Tanks Apetrullychameleonqueen.jpg|Apetrully being swallowed by Chameleon Queen Photo463.jpg 1st&2ndsquad.jpg Alphaclub3.jpg Tearpuddle1.jpg Alphapoint2.jpg Alphatank.jpg Alphagirl1.jpg Alphapoint.jpg Alphagirl4.jpg Alphagirl2.jpg Sadlot.jpg Alphagirl3.jpg TankArmy_FirstSquad_and_Navy.jpg|Rewards of the Tank Army, First Squad, and the Navy Panda_King_Cat_King_Shark_King_and_Baboon_King.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes